The Big Makeover
by Yellow Green Fish
Summary: What happens when the shonen tantei dan decides to give Ai's room a makeover? You can probably guess the ending. Rated K  for some swear words.


Hi, this is my first fanfic, hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"What the hell do you guys want? Please leave me alone! I'm busy!" Ai growled. She was working hard on the formula throughout the night and really wanted some sleep. Her friends coming to disturb her would ensure she would NOT get any rest.

"Aw, but I need your opinion, Ai. I always can't seem to decide what I want. Please!" Ayumi begged, showing her a pair of puppy eyes.

*sigh* and Ai nodded her head, admitting defeat. She told hakase that she was going shopping with Ayumi. "Don't misbehave and snack!" she warned, her eyes glaring at hakase. He gulped and nodded. With that, they left the house. He waited for a while before beckoning to the boys to enter.

"Why are we doing this secretly?"Conan asked, annoyed at their behaviour.

"We are going to redecorate her room. I hear hakase says that her room is very plain! I wonder why…"Mitsuhiko mused. _Of course, she's almost an adult. Why would she need such childish stuff?_ "Never mind, we are going to make it wonderful and girly!" Mitsuhiko declared.

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"She will love it! Trust me! I'm good with ladies." _Hehe, like real. I bet she will hate it. _

"How are we going to achieve it? It's not like we have the money or manpower…"

"Do you know the TV show 'room makeover'?"

"That show where friends and family secretly help a person redecorate his/her room while he/she is out? Don't tell me…" Conan could feel trouble brewing.

"Yes! I have invited them to help us! They will provide the money and help and in return, we let them film the whole thing! Isn't it exciting?"

"Wow! So I get to be on TV? That's awesome!"Genta shouted. "Where are they?"

_Ding Dong!_

"They're here!" Genta ran to open the door. "Hello, I'm the amazing leader of the shounen tantei dan, Kojima Genta!"

"I'm the cool and smart Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko! Oh, and this is Edogawa Conan, our apprentice." _Apprentice? Wow, thanks…_

"Today, we are going to makeover one of our teammates, Haibara Ai's room. Another member, Yoshida Ayumi, is out with her."

"Thank you for allowing us to film you. I'm Okino Yoko, your host for today. Ah, Conan-kun, you are here too?"

"Hai! It's nice to see you again!"Conan gave her one of his fake childish smile, which is so cute~~ ^^

She smiled. He is such an adorable little boy. She is sure that he'll grow up to be a popular guy. "Okay then, let's begin!"

They began by deciding how they want to redecorate it. Mitsuhiko wanted a cute and girly room while Genta wanted a giant fridge in it. Conan refused to give any ideas, instead keeping to himself and reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. He was worried of how she'll kill him for not stopping them in the first place. _Oh well, I'll worry about that when the time comes._

After much discussion, they decided to go with Mitsuhiko's idea. They removed all the furniture (which wasn't a lot) and started with the redecorating. Conan pretended to help but was actually trying to hinder them. He was hoping that Haibara would return soon.

**Meanwhile~**

"Which one do you think I should buy? This is cuter, but the other one is cheaper…"

Ai rolled her eyes. She has been shopping with her for a long time but she is still indecisive. _I want to sleep_…

"How about this? We can ask the boys to help us decide, I'll just sms them," and she took out her phone.

"No please, don't! They are busy!"

"With what?" Ayumi kept silent and looked down, trying to avoid her eyes. Ai narrowed her gaze and stared at her. Ayumi shivered. The air temperature seemed to have dropped. Ai kept her silent stare until Ayumi could take it no longer and let the cat out of the bag. Ai did not say anything, but her aura has changed. She grabbed Ayumi's hand and headed for home. _Someone's gonna pay for this… _

**Back at the professor's house…**

"There! It's perfect!"

Indeed, the whole room was redecorated. Now, pink bed sheets, curtains and pillow covers, as well as cute stuffed toys can be found all over her room. Cute, sparkly items dangle from the ceiling. Her stuff was not looked through, though Mitsuhiko and Genta wanted to see, but Conan had called it an invasion of piracy and personally handled her stuff.

"Oh, Ai-kun, welcome back!" hakase shouted, warning the others of her arrival.

She stormed past him, her killer aura in full mode. In her room, they could hear footsteps approaching and prepared to surprise her.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, expecting an awed face. Instead, a chilling stare was registered. The room temperature dropped drastically. Everyone started to shiver. "Why did you redecorate my room without MY permission?"

"We thought it would be a nice surprise!" Mitsuhiko protested.

"Did you really think this is my taste?"

"Well, isn't it the same for every girl?" Genta asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Conan tried to pacify her by saying, "don't get so worked up. They just wanted to make you happy! Can't you just let it slide for once? Please?"

She glared at him. "Why didn't YOU call me and INFORM me then?"

"They CONFISCATED it! How am I supposed to contact you?"

They were glaring daggers at each others' eyes, neither willing to give in. she thought, _should I forgive them? They were nosy but had good intentions. _She adverted her eyes for a while. Ayumi was ready to cry, and Mitsuhiko and Genta were visibly upset.

Finally, after much thought, she said, "all right. Thanks for being so considerate, but I still want to change certain stuff."

Their faces brightened and all looked hopefully at her.

"I want to change the colour of the curtains to turquoise. Also, the cute rabbit bed sheets have to go. I'm using back my old ones. Remove the dangling items, except the wind chime. Give three-quarters of the stuffed toys to orphanages, I don't need so many." *Pause* "Hakase, you know that rug the police took for investigations and then returned you yesterday? I want you to send it for cleaning and then give it to me. Also, new cupboard, beanbags … I want everything to be western as much as possible. As for the shonen tantei dan, you guys are NOT to come over until I say so. That includes you, Edogawa-kun. All right, please begin now."

Everyone stood still and stared at her, but she returned it with a killer glare, and everyone scurried off to do her bidding. That very night, she sat down in her bed, reminiscing about the past. _It feels more like your room now, eh? I wish you and onee-san were here beside me._

**Meanwhile, in the editor's office…**

"Eh, we can't use this? Why?"

"It's too long and besides, the outcome is not what we want. The one surprised having such a reaction…it's scary and unusual for a young girl. The viewers will be frightened. My decision is final."

"Alright…"

*sigh*

So how is it? Please review!


End file.
